


belle delphine’s bath water

by KAEYANTI



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, Unless you want it to be, dont swear at me, gamer milluki, i did this for ging lovers gc 😻, i fucking hate him pls, in that case PLEASE seek help.., ironic, it’s not serious i swear, milluki discord admin, skinny milluki zaddy i guess, thank me NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAEYANTI/pseuds/KAEYANTI
Summary: POV: you are milluki’s little cumslut. no more context provided.
Relationships: Milluki Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	belle delphine’s bath water

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY.

your throat felt dry as you limped across the dark room, the only source of light being the illuminated screens from the 7 gaming computers milluki had on his desk. his back was facing towards you, pink shirt stretched across his meaty shoulder blades as he vigorously tapped away at the keyboard, an upbeat anime opening booming from the loudspeakers under his desk.

your stomach ached. you haven’t ate in three days. milluki had starved you, calling you his ‘bad kitten’ as you cummed without his permission during sex and that you had to be punished. deep in your heart, you knew he was right. you are good for nothing, only for serving him and being his little cumslut. however, your body says otherwise as every inch of you protested in pain and fatigue.

you opened your mouth. ‘mil-‘

‘shut the fuck up, whore. your punishment isn’t over yet,’ he snapped, chubby fingers still relentlessly pressing at controls. ‘plus, you are to only address me as daddy or master.’

‘sorry…’ your voice was scratchy in your throat. you took a step forward. the malnourishment took its toll on you and you toppled forward, crashing onto the ground next to milluki’s $399 pewdiepie gamer chair that has a built-in reclining mechanism.

the chair creaked under milluki’s massive body and white hot pain seared through your torso as you found yourself flying backward. 

milluki had kicked you. you found yourself looking straight at a mason jar of milky water on the floor, wrapped with a pink ribbon. you recognised it immediately: it was belle delphine’s bath water. milluki had ordered ten jars of them and drank them religiously for a week, claiming that it was ‘one step closer to owning her’. your stomach dropped at the thought of him yelling in your face about why you weren’t belle delphine. you could never be her. you would never be as good as the twitch thots and anime waifus he worships. you could only watch as he jerked off to big tit lactation milf being fucked by tentacle monster hentai, not even sparing you a glance as he pumped his 13 inch rock solid dick into a silicon sex toy.

you couldn’t leave him. you were his little cumslut. he owns you, and your only purpose in life is to serve him. once a week he orders you to clean his desktop with your tongue, and you oblige, lapping up the biscuit crumbs and dried patches of monster energy drink left between the keyboard buttons. you don’t complain because you know he would reward you with a railing session while he watches a ninja stream.

the leather cat collar on your neck was suffocating and you almost lose consciousness. every week, milluki makes you wear a new maid girl outfit or frilly dress that matches with his new anime waifu. ‘you’ll never be as good as them even if you wear it,’ you remember him slapping you across the face as you tie the lace belt wrongly. your cheek stung, but milluki helped you tie your belt afterwards and even smiled at you for a bit before turning back to play call of duty. you felt butterflies in your stomach. was this love?

perhaps you would never know how it would feel to be loved by milluki. he was too good for someone like you. but you’d still stay by his side until the day your pussy becomes wrinkled and dry because you are only good when you’re serving him.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to saturn rora and hyun bc their enthusiasm moved me to tears and i decided to write this as tribute


End file.
